Random OneShots
by TheAwesomeArtemis
Summary: Things I come up with, random usually. I update around twice a week. Not on an exact scedual though. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Nicana, Caleo, Tratie, Charlena, ect... Some of you must be going, 'Whats Nicana'. Well, my friends, that is for you to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here are a few short stories that-for some reason-so, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Random story 1: Late-night TV**

It was 8:30 pm and 4 of our demigod friends are in Annabeth and Percy's small house. Percy, who was working late, wasn't there, but Annabeth was. She invited over Hazel, Piper, and Leo to catch up on their favorite show. They got on the huge couch, in front of the flat-screen TV, with popcorn, blankets, pillows, and candy (in some cases *cough*Leo*cough*). Annabeth turned on the TV and went to Netflix* she then proceeded to scroll to the show she wanted. Once Upon a Time season 1 episode 21 _An Apple as Red as Blood._

"_IS there anything small that can fit in your hand that you could bring back?" asked Jefferson/the Mad Hatter_

"_Yes. Yes, I believe there is" answered Regina/The evil Queen_

"_Then, you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists."_

"_How?" _

"_Think about it. Guide the hat"_

"No no no no no no no no no, no! Please no!" Exclaimed the quad.

_*Regina closes her eyes to direct the hat to the right place* *whooshing noise*_

"_*laughs* oh" she says_

"_Excellent" he says "It appears to be working. Now, what is it we're after?"_

"_An apple"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" they scream

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break of lines~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***3 minutes later***

_*Regina pulls apple out of hat*_

"Nuuuu" they exclaim

*a Few Minutes Later*

_Henry sniffs Emma's Tart* "Apple!" he exclaims "It's Poison! Don't eat it!"_

_They fight for a few minutes until Henry picks up the tart._

"…_But I believe in you" he says and bites into the tart. Nothing happens._

"_See," Emma says "You want to have some ice cream with that? And then we can go back to talking about-" she is cut short by the curse working and Henry falling over._

The four of them were crying.

"No!" Leo yelled "He can't just die!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

By the time they had finished season one, everyone was asleep.

Percy walked in to find his girlfriend and Hazel on the floor and Leo on one side of the couch and Piper on the other-All passed out. He saw popcorn and candy everywhere, and what looked to be tear stains.

"What in Hades went on here?" He asked to no one in particular

Frank and Jason arrived a few minutes later. They all carried their girlfriends to their respective rooms and laid them down. Wondering why they were all in the living room. Now, everyone was in bed- except Leo he was still on the couch- dreaming peacefully.

When they were having breakfast the next morning Jason asked "What were you all doing in the living room last night?"

They all answered at once "Once Upon A Time"

**Did you like it? Please R&R. I do not own Netflix, PJO, HoO, or Once Upon a Time. Have a nice day!**

**Until next time,**

**This is TheAwesomeArtemis signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random One-shots and Drabbles**

**Story 2: Road Trip**

It was an early morning- 6:21 to be exact-and our favorite heroes are in the car. Those heroes being Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Thalia in one car and Reyna, Grover, Rachel, Bobby, Julia, Julia's Mother, Katie, and the Stolls in the other. The group was going to Universal Studios, Disney World, and Harry Potter world.

Even though it was early in the morning everyone was wide awake- well mostly.

**In car one…**

**Thalia's POV**

I was driving and was getting P'Oed. I mean in a car with 7 **(A.N. Remember Frank is only lactose intolerant)** ADHD, ADD, and Dyslexic people who wouldn't be? Piper was ranting about Drew. Jason was changing the air conditioner airways constantly. Hazel was making peoples jewelry and such move because she was anxious. Frank was turning into random creatures to calm her down. Nico was asleep; Thalia found it strange he could sleep with everything else that was going on in the car. Annabeth was telling Percy how much of an idiot he was while Percy was talking to Jason. But, worst of all, was Leo, he had 5 cups of coffee. He was bouncing around the car yelling things we didn't understand. Some of those things were:

I MISS CALEO!

EVERYONE IS ON TEAM LEO!

I WANT CANDY!

THE UNICORNS ARE RIDING MUFFINS!

I suddenly felt the urge to drive him to a mental hospital. This is going to be a very loooooong trip. -_-

**In car two…**

**Reyna's POV**

All I want is quiet. But I guess since I'm the responsible one here I have to drive. Most everyone was on my nerves. Grover was eating tin cans rather loudly. Rachel was sketching. Bobby was talking out loud to himself. Julia was asleep next to her mother. Julia's mom Amy was running her fingers through her daughter's hair. Katie was yelling at the Stolls for every annoying comment they made-which was all of them. Gods help me. -_-

Though Reyna had it crazy, Talia had it worse. And, last but not least a tip: DO NOT under ANY circumstance give Leo coffee or drive a car with a bunch of ADHD and ADD kids who are very cranky and loud.

**Did you like it? Tips? Ideas? Reviews? I want to hear it (no flames please constructive criticism only) until next time, this is me signing off**

**-TAA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random One-Shots and Drabbles**

**Hey everyone just a small note here:**

**Late-Night TV is dedicated to Geek Without Glasses for being my first reviewer. 3**

**Also there are major spoilers for the whole series so prepare yourselves**

**Disclaimer: (for now and past stories) I do not own PJO, HoO, Netflix, Once Upon a Time, Disney World, Universal Studios, or Harry Potter Land.**

**Story 4: News Nobody Wants To Hear **

**Chiron's POV**

I had just finished the iris message with 5 of the seven, only to learn Percy and Annabeth are currently in the deepest pit of hell. Oh gods, those two are like my son and daughter. But, unfortunately I had to tell the others about this misfortune. It was dinnertime when I told them. I pounded my hoof.

"Campers," I started "I have some news for you. Percy and Annabeth are-are in tarterus and Nico has just gotten out of that awful place." That is when all Hades broke loose.

**3rd Person POV:**

_ Oh. My. Gods_. Was all Percy and Annabeth's friends could think. _Why?_

Everyone had tears streaming down their face. Especially Thalia- Her Brothers and sister were in _hell-_ and not just any hell, oh no, not at all-_Greek_ hell. Little did they know everyone on the _Argo II _had it pretty bad too.

**On the Argo II…**

After the call the five demigods broke out crying, they just wanted their friends back.

**Was it good? Ideas? Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? I want to hear them.**

**Until next time **

**-TAA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Random One-Shots and Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

**Story 4: Enough is Enough**

It was a happy day at camp- well for most people- because Percy and Annabeth had made it out of Tartarus alive. It was only a group of their closest friends who god most of the details. Clarisse and Thalia understood most. They were in the woods, getting along for once, crying.

Thalia looked up at the sky and glared and spoke: "WHY? WHAT DID THEY _EVER _DO TO YOU!?"

It was Clarisse's turn now she looked up and also yelled "THEY DO EVERYTHING, _EVERYTHING_ FOR YOU!"

"YOU PUSH THEM TOO FAR AND THEY WILL SNAP, AND WHEN THEY DO YOU WILL BE SCREWED"

"THEY WILL WIN, BUT _NOT FOR YOU_, FOR _THEM."_

"WATCH YOUR BACKS"

After they calmed down they both said "That felt good" smiled and went back to camp

Because enough is enough. Even leaders have their breaking point- even if they are a legend.

**This was shorter than normal, probably not my best but I still like it. Ideas? Comments? Reviews? I want to hear it. Till next time**

**-TAA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I am SO sorry about the unwarned hiatus, I just got really busy with all my stuff. So, to make up I will post one or two a week from now on. I will try to post one chapter every Monday and Thursday for you. This Story is dedicated to WiseGirl84. 3**

**Random One-Shots and Drabbles**

Story 5: Him and Her

Why would she like him?

He was a mere mortal.

He was the seventh wheel.

He never fit in.

He was just the repair boy.

But, He was free.

**She was not**

He interacted with people every day

**She could not**

He could explore

**She could not**

He lived in a camp with all of his friends

**She lived on an island isolated from the world**

He looked like a grease monkey

**She looked like a princess**

But, they loved each other just the same

So, they found each other once again

For, they were in love.

That is the story of him and her

**Did you like it? It was something that I came up with on the top of my head. I think it turned out pretty good, well, that is just my opinion. Tell me yours down below. Untill next time my friends,**

**This is TAA signing off.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Here is a new one. I hope you like it. Dedicated to my friend Valarie, the bestest friend ever. **

**Random One-Shots and Drabbles**

Story 6: The story of them

There were nine of them. The most popular kids in Goode. Everyone wanted to be them or be with them. Everyone thought they were perfect in every way, but oh how wrong they were.

Two of them were betrayed by their family.

Three of them went through hell- _literally_

One of them struggles everyday but has to keep it in.

One of them strives to be a leader.

Two of them think he's not good enough for her.

One of them is the seventh wheel.

One of them is so unfamiliar to our world it's not even funny.

One of them was temporarily a tree.

Three of them are not even in the right era.

Most thought they were perfect. If only they knew. Each one was slowly breaking. If only, if only…

**Did you like it? I'm going to run out of ideas soon, so feel free to give me some! Until next time TAA.**


End file.
